mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Kaufman vs. Miesha Tate 1
The fight was Sarah Kaufman's Strikeforce debut. The fight was also apparently the first time Kaufman went the distance. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Tate pumped the jab. It's a three-minute round. Tate missed a body kick. Tate landed a good counter right hand. Kaufman landed a right hand and a combination and they clinched. They broke. Kaufman landed a right hand. Two ten. Tate trying to jab the body. She landed a front kick. They clinched. One forty. Tate broke with a right hand and another. Kaufman landed a pair of big right hands, and another. Kaufman stuffed a takedown to the clinch and broke. One ten. Tate shot in, Kaufman sprawled. They stood to the clinch. Forty. Kaufman broke with a left hook. Kaufman landed a right hand. Tate landed a body kick. Kaufman caught a leg kick but let it go. Twenty. Tate shot and got a double-leg to half-guard. Ten. The first round came to an end. "You're getting a little bit of a punching war with her," Tate's boyfriend Brian warned her in her corner. The second round began. Tate landed an inside leg kick. Kaufman landed an overhand right. Kaufman stalking her with good foot movement. Kaufman landed a few right hands and stuffed a takedown with the underhook to the clinch and Tate dumped her down after a moment to half-guard. Two fifteen. Tate landed a few hammerfists. Tate pinned her against the fence with more right hands. Two minutes remaining. Tate pinned the arm with her knee with a few right hands, lost it, tried to trap it again but Kaufmanw as defending. One thirty-five. Blood from somewhere on the front of Kaufman's shirt. One fifteen as Kaufman regained guard. One minute. Tate postured up landing body shots. Tate is possibly the bloody one. Thirty-five. Twenty. Tate postured up. She landed a right hand and then had the back standing with one hook. Ten. The second round ended and Kaufman walked away as Tate put her hands on her knees. Bloodstains cover the front of the shirt of Kaufman. I still dunno for sure whose that is. I think Tate's nose. The third round began. They circled. Tate shot in, Kaufman stuffed it and they broke. Two twenty-five remaining. Tate pumping the jab, she's tired. Tate shot for a single-leg, Kaufman sprawled. Tate tried to pull guard and turtled up. She stood trying a double-leg. One forty-five. They were in the clinch now. Tate landed a knee to the leg. Kaufman broke with an uppercut. Kaufman sprawled and stuffed a double. She shoved Tate on her ass and let her up. One fifteen. Tate pumped the jab. Kaufman landed a right hand. Tate shot in, Kaufman stuffed it and landed a right hand and stuffed another one sprawling and turtling Tate up. Fifty remaining. Tate was trying to pull guard. Tate's nose was really bloody. Kaufman in backwards half-guard landing hammerfists to the body and face over and over repeatedly. Repeated hammerfists. Fifteen. Kaufman turned on top to half-guard. They stood and broke. Kaufman landed a jab and a one-two. The third round ended. They hugged. Kaufman was the winner by unanimous decision and she remained undefeated.